1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, light fixtures and methods for mounting light sources, particularly, to light fixtures having rings having light sources where the rings are suspended from cords adapted to transmit power to the light sources, for example, LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
A light fixture must be electrically powered. Typically, power is provided to a light fixture by one or more electrical power cords. Historically, light fixture designers must incorporate the routing of electrical power to the lights in their fixtures. In the design of conventional fixtures, for example, chandeliers and lamps, some form of body, frame, or other structure is provided through which or along which electrical power cords and wires can be routed without incident. However, when light fixtures are designed with more delicate or ethereal appearances, structures within which power cords can be routed may not be available. Lacking such structures thought which the power cords can be routed, it is a challenge for the lighting designer to provide appropriate power to the fixture. Aspects of the present invention address this disadvantage of conventional lighting design.